


Rope.

by JJayBlah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Drop, Dom/sub, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Polyamory, rope play, wolfstar, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJayBlah/pseuds/JJayBlah
Summary: Remus tries out a new way to punish his boys, and it doesn't go as well as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius wasn’t often accident prone. Somehow, without even looking where he was going, he managed to be completely aware of his surroundings. Remus would never forget the first time he’d properly noticed. Sirius had his head in a book, doing his best to get in a last little bit of studying before Quidditch practise, and a first year had tripped, spilling their potion all over the walkway. It was the smell that hit Remus first, and it took couple of seconds for him to piece together that should anyone step in that, they’d immediately end up on their arse. Not Sirius though. He took one step, paused without even looking up from his book and did a quick hop over the mess. Every now and again, however, usually when he was acting like an idiot, Sirius would finally have an accident, and his accidents were catastrophic. It was as though the universe were making up for the countless times he’d been flawless. James and Sirius had been throwing a quaffle back and forth for a little under an hour and where as it’d started out as a simple game of catch, it’d escalated to trying to get the other to miss. A particular bad throw on James’ part, and Sirius dove to catch it. What he hadn’t accounted for however, was tripping on his robes and knocking into the desk where Remus kept his work. Had that not been bad enough, the jolt of the table knocked over a pot of ink, sending the top flying off, allowing the ink to spill everywhere.

“Shit...”

There was a brief exchange of glances back and forth between the two before both of them darted about the room frantically trying to both clean up the mess and make it look a little less like they’d been doing exactly what Remus had told them countless times not to do. When the dorm room door nudged open, all either of them could do was freeze on the spot, James with a handful of ink covered tissues and Sirius looking for a place to hide the ball.

“What...the fuck are you...is that ink all over my desk?!”  
“Fuck...”  
“Pads....Prongs...”  
“James threw the ball!”  
“Well Sirius knocked into the desk!”  
“You little snitch!”  
“You snitched first!”

The back and forth was nothing Remus wasn’t already used to. While they weren’t related by blood, it was clear that these two were destined to be brothers. That dynamic alone was what had forced a relationship to be put on hold in the beginning. Looking back on it now, it was funny. At the time, it’d been as though the decision were life or death. Sirius liked Remus. James liked Remus. Remus liked them both, and he didn’t want to choose. The idea of seeing James naked had made Sirius wrinkle the bridge of his nose, and James had made a melodramatic gagging sound.

“Oi! You’d be lucky to see my dick.”  
“I’d rather see Merlin’s dick than yours, Pads.”

While it was all lighthearted banter back and forth, accompanied by a few nudges here and there, a decision would have to eventually be made. They’d come to conclusion that it wasn’t fair for James to want Remus and Lily, so he’d backed off, to let the two love birds have their way, but it hadn’t exactly worked out that way. He was supposed to be going to Hogsmede in a bid to get Lily to go on a date with him, but at the last minute she’d cancelled. Something about Marlene and a failed polyjuice potion. What he’d anticipated was to go back and have his friends laughing at the idea that she’d actually just changed her mind. What he was greeted with was Sirius bent over the edge of the bed, moans muffled into the duvet while Remus held him there, thrusting hard into him. He could swear he’d gone lightheaded at the rate at which the blood in his body had rushed south to one particular point. Remus hadn’t even stopped, just turned to look over his shoulder and lifted a brow as if to say ‘coming?’. Sirius was a mess beneath him, pelvis hitting hard against the bed frame.

“Open your mouth, Sirius.”

James hadn’t ever seen his friend like this. Somehow he didn’t even look like himself, and James wasn’t entirely sure if he liked it. He was so...pliant. Obedient. Immediately lifted his head and flopped his tongue out in wait for whatever he was told. Remus was in a different state too. So demanding, and yet James felt himself moving with the same obedience that Sirius had, to complete whatever task was asked of him. He dropped his jeans at the door, hastily crawling across the bed and he barely waited a second before fucking into Sirius’ mouth, all because Remus had told him to. God what a mouth. That had been the start of this, and somehow it brought them closer together.

More often than not, James and Sirius would flip back and forth between the role of partners and siblings.They’d spontaneously shove each other in the halls to get the other to fall, and laugh about it, and then a few short minutes later, they’d be lazily setting kisses across each other’s jaws. Now, with Remus stood furious in the doorway, they were more like brothers than lovers again. Nervously shuffling on their feet to try and get the other into the firing line of Remus’ anger. Remus on the other hand was just trying to make sense of the shit show he’d walked in on. In trying to clean up the mess, they’d only managed to make it a thousand times worse, and he wondered why in the hell they hadn’t just used their wands. He knew why. James’ mum. When they were at home she made them clean the muggle way, it was supposed to teach them patience or something, but right now, it was teaching Remus that he was dating two absolute idiots.

“Knees. Both of you.”

It was like a switch flicked in both their heads. Both of them dropped everything in their hands to fall to their knees in the perfect submissive position. Arses sank back to rest on their feet, open palms upward and settled on their thighs, eyes lowered to the ground. Remus snapped into his dominant persona so quickly, it was hard to imagine that he was ever this soft creature wrapped up in oversized jumpers, reading a book. When he delivered a sharp tone like that, they knew better than to dare look up at him. There was the gentle sound of Remus’ feet crossing the dorm room, likely inspecting the damage. The silence was almost painful while both boys waited to find out what their punishments would be. Across the room the sound of Remus’ bedside drawer opening filled the room, and the hair on both their necks stood up. It was a very distinct sound. It creaked slightly with the weight of its contents. Things that caused pleasure. Things that caused pain. Things that did both at the same time. Each of the boys had their favourites, but neither of them had expected Remus to appear in front of them with two heavy lengths of rope.

“If you can’t sit still for five minutes, I’ll make you.”

Sirius wanted to look over at James to gauge his reaction, but he wouldn’t move until he was told to, and even then he doubted that looking anywhere aside from at Remus was a good idea. He knew there was a heavy leather paddle in that drawer and the last time it came out, sitting down had been almost impossible for a full three days. James was called up first. The sharp bite of his name caused him to scramble up to his feet and Sirius craned his neck a little to try and catch a glimpse at what was going on. Bloody hair, obscuring his vision. What he could hear though, was Remus’ orders.

Strip.  
Hands in front of you.  
Palms together.  
Turn.  
Bend over.  
Kneel.

Every now and again, an order was accented with the sound of James’ moan, a sound Sirius had come to love as much as Remus’. It felt like a lifetime of his knees aching with the pressure of his weight on them, pressed against the hard floor, and then his name was called. He quickly followed suit, lifting to his feet abruptly. He did an instinctive cast of his eyes around the room and yet...no James. Odd. He hadn’t heard the door open, so where the hell had -. He was quickly dragged out of his thoughts by Remus’ voice.

“Eyes on me, not on the room. Strip.”

He obliged easily, hands coming up over his head to tug the t-shirt off, folding it neatly as he knew he was supposed to. Jeans came next, and shoes to follow. Then it was his turn and he finally saw what James had seen first. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just...odd. The rope was soft, circling his wrists and spiralling up his forearms. Remus had him turn and the sharp tug forced his hands into his chest as though he were praying. His skin felt cold, but he was vaguely aware of the fact that he was sweating, and he knew why. He’d caught sight of James finally. There he was, suspended from the ceiling, tied in the most intricate rope pattern, eyes fluttering closed. The steady rise and fall of his chest was causing one certain length of rope to brush ever so gently against his hardened cock. Not enough pressure to be of any use, but enough to send a shock wave of static over the surface of his skin every time. God, he looked beautiful like that and Sirius wanted to lick the precum off of his stomach, he looked so delectable. Finally he understood why it’d taken so long for Remus to be done, every now and again, he’d stumble on the way a knot was supposed to go before he’d correct himself, though Sirius wasn’t complaining. It didn’t hurt at all, but he was very aware of every single length of rope. The way it rubbed against his skin, and should he move the wrong way, it’d pinch. Wand out, Remus levitated him up to one of the hooks they’d put in the ceiling. It was supposed to be for a swing, James idea, but it seemed as though they were multi-purpose.

“I’ll be back in half an hour, maybe more.”

Sirius pulled in a sharp breath as though he were about to ask a question, but the rope shifted just so, forcing a knot in the rope against the tight pucker of his entrance and his words trailed off into a moan instead. By the time he’d gathered his thoughts, Remus was gone.

Half an hour. Bound. Suspended from the ceiling like meat in a butcher shop. That was their punishment. He felt worthless. He loved it.

James lazily let his head rock to one side to look at the other, offering a soft smile. He was doing his best to maintain some sort of composure, but the rope...God the rope. He'd made a flippant comment about it a few days ago. Something about how interesting it looked. He couldn’t decide if it was something he wanted to try, or something he wanted someone to try on him. That was how their relationship worked. Sirius was the sub, every time. He thrived of of things being done with or to him. Remus was always the dom, and James couldn’t imagine it any other way, and then there was James, who had a tendency to switch. At times like this, he couldn’t imagine why he’d ever thought that being in a relationship with Sirius would be a bad idea. He was beautiful. Utterly relaxed in his restraint, breathing deeply to try and find the ways in which he could get even the slightest bit of pleasure from the rope.

“God, I wish I could fuck you.”  
“Don’t, Prongs, I’m already hard enough.”  
“No, I mean it. You look beautiful like this. Your cock looks fucking stunning, it’s making my mouth water.”  
“James -”  
“Would you like that, Pads? Remus tugging at the rope while you fuck my mouth?”  
“Merlin...”

It can’t have been longer than fifteen minutes and Sirius already wanted out. His cock was painfully hard, every brush of that blasted rope made him jolt with pleasure. He just wanted to rut against it, and now he had the image of James’ lips around his cock and he just wanted to move. James looked like the picture of bliss. Perfectly content in just hanging there. Sirius shifted a little, doing his best to arch a little in the binding, no such luck. He shifted again. No dice. Once more, and finally something did shift, but not in the way he wanted it to. He only managed a half a yelp when he knocked a knot out of place, giving the rest of the rope some slack, only to tighten again around his neck, and Jesus fuck he was stuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

It took James a second realise what was happening, it was all too quick and when he'd turned his head, Sirius’ mouth was already stretched open while he desperately tried to drag in a breath. James felt his heart drop like a lead weight into his stomach and he moved only half an inch before realising that he could be preparing himself for the same fate, and then what would they do. So instead, he turned his head toward the door and screamed like he never had in his life.

“Remus! Remus! Fuck...Remus! It’s okay, Pads. You’re okay. He’s coming, just try to relax. He’s coming. Remus! God, Remus!”

Try to relax. It was probably very valid advice, but how the fuck was he supposed to do that. He couldn’t breathe, and his body wanted to react. His muscles burned with the effort of trying to move against the rope, even his fingertips was stretching upwards trying to relieve even the slightest bit of pressure from the tightness around his neck, but there was no give. The more he thrashed, the tighter it constricted and James’ frantic screams sounded a little more muffled than they had before. Shit.

“Nonono. Sirius. Open your eyes! He’s coming, Sirius. Sirius! Fuck! Remus, please!”

James couldn’t afford to panic too, but he couldn’t keep screaming either. His throat felt raw, it could have only been a few minutes, but it felt like hours. He felt like he couldn’t breathe too. Chest heaving with the effort of calling both boyfriends’ names and doing his best to stop the tears that had started streaming down his face. He barely noticed when the door swung open.

“I told you to w-”  
“Help him! Fucking get him down, Remus, please!”  
“Oh my...Sirius? Sirius!”

The next few moments felt as though they somehow happened both fast and slow. Remus’ trembling hands reached into his robes for his wand. Sirius came down first, limp body settling gently down the ground, and then James, the ropes slackening upon their decent. James frantically shoved the rope off of him, the thought of it touching him suddenly made his skin crawl and he couldn’t bare it. He scrambled across the floor to where Remus has Sirius’ head in his lap, roughly slapping the boys cheek. James was willing himself to stop sobbing, but he couldn’t help it. Every time he took a slow breath to try and stop, another choked sob came out.

“How long was he like that?”  
“I was screaming for you, why didn’t you come back?”  
“James-”  
“I couldn’t move, I couldn’t help him. I couldn’t fucking do anything.”  
“James! Focus. How long.”  
“I...I don’t know. Fucking ages. It felt like ages.”  
“Shit. Sirius? Sirius, come on pup. I need you to open your eyes okay? Fuck...Sirius. C’mon.”  
“He’s not...Merlin, tell me he’s not. I can’t...”

It felt like an eternity before Sirius suddenly jolted, pulling in a ragged breath, and while he was suddenly breathing, the two other men in the room had stopped.

“Pads?”  
“Pup...can you hear me?”  
“...Fuck...do that again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is dealing with the aftermath of Remus' mistake.

It felt like too long since anyone had said anything. Remus had only managed to usher them all to the bed where they could comfortably slot together before shutting down completely. Despite being the one to almost die, Sirius was the one taking care of his boys. James hadn’t lifted his head from Sirius’ lap since they’d settled on the mattress, and every time Remus so much as brushed against him, he jerked away. Remus had taken to staring blankly at the headboard, decidedly undeserving of Sirius’ affection, but he was going to give it anyway. One hand was rubbing gentle circles across Remus’ back while the other carded through James’ hair. The messy haired boy had stopped crying now, but every now and again he’d pull in a stuttering breath and buried his head a little further.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’ve got you. You too, Rem. I’m right here.”  
“You almost weren’t.”  
“James, don’t.”  
“No, it’s okay. He’s entitled to it.”  
“No, he’s not. That’s not how we talk to each other.”

Sirius pulled in a slow breath, lifting both hands to press the palms into his sockets. Someone had to fix this, and it was clear that neither James nor Remus would be the ones to do that. It was understandable. Remus had a plan. He’d thought it’d be fun for all three of them, and admittedly for a while it had been, but...he’d messed up. As much as Sirius hated to admit it, that’s what it was. He hadn’t tied the rope well enough to support Sirius’ weight and the slightest shift caused it to come undone. That was the problem. James...was traumatised. He’d almost watched his best friend hung to death and he hadn’t been able to do a damn thing about it. Understandably, he blamed Remus. Every now and again the thought would creep into his head about what would have happened if James hadn’t been there. They didn’t always fuck together. Sometimes it was just two them. Remus wouldn’t have come back until after the half an hour and by then it’d have been too late. Sirius would be - that thought coaxed another shudder out of him.

“Alright, up. Both of you. C’mon, we need to talk.”

Reluctantly, both men shifted into a seated position. James’ red rimmed eyes went over to Remus, and if looks could kill, they’d be planning a funeral. Remus’ attention snapped to the deep red bruising that’d already started to form around Sirius’ neck. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, but instead, Sirius just stretched out to nudge James with his foot and stretched over to reach one of Remus’ high necked jumpers to pull over his head.

“I’m sorry.”  
“Merlin, stop saying that. I know you are, Rem. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“The fuck it wasn’t.”  
“James -”  
“If he didn’t know what he was doing, he shouldn’t have done it. He left us there, Sirius. You could’ve -”  
“But I didn’t.”  
“He’s right to be angry.”  
“Fucking stop! Both of you. I get to speak now, okay?”

A tense silence, and then -

“It was an accident. That’s all it was. I’m not angry, I said I liked it didn’t I?”  
“We’re never fucking doing that again.”  
“Well...no, maybe not that...exactly, but things happen. We just...regroup and move on, okay.”  
“Sirius -”  
“We move on.”  
“I’m not moving on with him.”  
“James -”  
“He almost killed you, Sirius! What the fuck would I do without you? Dad’s gone. Mum’s gone. I can’t -”

James had pushed himself up off of the bed, with the hopes that in being aligned, it might help him regulate his breathing. He was panicking again. Every time he so much as blinked he saw Sirius hanging there, lips tinted blue and he could feel his throat ache as though he were screaming all over again. It was there. Right behind his eyelids and it made him sick. Even now while he was trying to assert his dominance, his voice came out as little more than a raspy whisper. He didn’t want to cry anymore, but it was happening before he had a chance to even wind himself down, and then Sirius’ arms were around him. He hated to admit it, but he’d come to rely on Sirius’ hugs. Sure, he got them from loads of people, Remus, Peter, Minnie even gave him one once, but they all paled in comparison. He felt himself sink into the embrace, melting into the feeling of one hand at the back of his head and the other wrapped tightly around his torso.

“I’m not going anywhere, love. I’m right here. I know you were scared, I know, but Remus was scared too. He came back for us, like he said he would. Didn’t you, Rem?”

Silence.

“Rem?”

Sirius was getting tired of this. Having to keep tabs on both boys at the same time. As soon as he turned to look at one, the other was trying to make a break for it. Remus had only gotten as far as the door, pausing with one hand on the handle as a shudder ran through his spine at the mention of his name. He hated this. He hated that they were arguing, he hated that he was the cause, but more so he hated that Sirius was trying to defend him. He didn’t deserve it.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, I just...I need…”  
“Remus -”  
“Sorry.”

This was the problem with polyamorous relationships. Everyone didn’t always see eye to eye. It was easier when it was one on one. James needed him right now, but so did Remus. He couldn’t be in two places at once and yet somehow he needed to be. Tomorrow, Remus said he would be back tomorrow. That was enough time to try and talk James around.

When the morning rolled around, Remus snapped his head up from the pages of a book. It wasn’t the first time that he’d fallen asleep in the library, and people knew by now that should they come across him, it was probably best that they just leave him alone. Both hands lifted to rub the sleep from his eyes, arms lifting to try and ease some of the tension from his shoulders. No dice. Everything felt tight and stiff from where he’d folded his arms and slumped over the table. He needed a shower, and while it would likely be the hardest thing to look either of his boys in the face, he needed to check on Sirius. Fuck, that's if they were even his boys anymore.

“You’re predictable.”

The sound of Sirius’ voice had come so suddenly out of nowhere, Remus had to snap a hand up over his mouth to keep himself to blasting out a collection of obscenities. He spend so much time in amongst the books that no-one even gave him a second look anymore, if he started screaming, that’d likely be a point against him and his haven. Sirius was right though, Remus was always reliable. If there was a problem, you’d always find him in there surrounded by books on subjects that he didn’t need to read about, but it helped distract him.

“Merlin, Sirius. You scared me half to death.”  
“Oh good, that’s payback then.”  
“What?”  
“You didn’t come back.”  
“I told you that I wasn’t going to.”  
“Yeah, I thought you meant that like when you said you weren’t gonna eat chocolate for a week or that I didn’t look hot in those leather shorts.”  
“I hate those shorts.”  
“Well James loves them, so it’s two against one.”

If there was one thing Sirius was good at, it was drawing attention away from problems.True, it wasn’t always a good thing, but it’d be a lie to say that it didn’t always help at least a little bit. One hand reached up to scratch at the back of his head, and in the next few seconds Sirius’ hands were on him. One hand pressed against his chest, and the other coming up to cup his cheek.

“Come back.”  
“Sirius -”  
“James was just panicking. He loves you, you know he does.”  
“I almost killed you.”  
“I almost killed me. It probably would’ve been fine if I’d kept still.”  
“That’s not how it...would you stop trying to...Merlin...Sirius…”

Remus had learnt a long time ago that he couldn’t form sentences when Sirius kissed his neck. James wasn’t the only one obsessed with this wizards mouth, and Sirius knew it too. He’d put anything in his mouth. Run it across his teeth, circle it with his tongue and all Remus and James could do was stare. First at Sirius and then at each other. He could faintly hear Sirius’ voice, but it was muffled by the pleasure that’d knocked his heart rate up a few beats.

“I missed you last night, Re. I wanna be your good boy, don’t you want that?”  
“I...mm…”  
“Don’t you like it when I sprawl across the mattress for you? James can hold me down while you fuck me?”  
“Siri…”  
“Or you could fuck me right here.”

Sirius’ hands were everywhere. Splayed against Remus’ chest, and them moving up to gently graze across the skin of Remus’ neck, soon coming to rest in the curls. Remus found it miraculous that Sirius remembered these these little things that he liked, when it could so easily be confused with something else that James might like. He’d made that mistake once or twice, touched James in a way that only Sirius liked. They’d laughed about it of course, but Sirius never made those mistakes. With every word, and every touch he felt the tension slip out of his shoulders as he leaned into a touch that he didn’t deserve. He could feel himself slipping. Slipping. Too far.

“Pads -”  
“We could go back, and I’ll make you forget anything ever happened.”  
“No, Sirius I…”

Dom drops weren’t as common as sub drops, and especially not for Remus. He fit into his role so well and always managed to ease out of it smoothly. Their aftercare tended to go both ways, with James and Sirius thanking him while he told them how good they’d been in whatever scene they were in. He hadn’t considered it before, but maybe that was his aftercare too. He hadn’t had that last night. He’d left Sirius with James, his adrenalin still on a massive high, and just dumped himself in silence, and now everything felt too heavy and he couldn’t be closer to Sirius if he tried.

“Rem? Remus. Fuck.”

Sirius hadn’t ever had to deal with this before. He’d known it was a thing, hell this was Sirius Black, he knew well enough about the world of sex, but none of his partners had ever experienced it. Panic spiked immediately, and his eyes darted around for someone to help him while he supported Remus’ weight. It’d be easy to yell to attract attention, but that was probably a bad idea. A cluster of people buzzing around trying to either fix the problem, or just being nosy. Remus didn’t need a crowd. He needed Sirius. He needed James. With a grunt, he tucked one hand into his back pocket, awkwardly reaching for his wand as he lowered Remus to the ground, cradling him into his chest. If he couldn’t leave to get James, James would just have to come to him. He mumbled the patronus charm with his lips set against Remus’ forehead, sending the dog to fetch his boyfriend.

James was brooding. He’d spent a large portion of the morning trying to convince Sirus that it was the worst idea in the world to bring Remus back. Maybe that was a little strong, but was he the only one who had a grasp on the fact that one of them had almost died? When the glowing dog appeared in front of him, the thought was immediately pushed out of his head and he barely waited a second before grabbing his wand and darting out of the door. He’d consider himself an athlete, but God he’d never run like that before in his life. He practically knocked the doors off of the hinges when he got to the library, eyes frantically scanning the place as he rushed through the aisles to find who he was looking for. He wanted to be angry, God he wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t help himself when he saw his two boys sitting there. Remus curled up like a little puppy in Sirius’ lap, face pressed into his chest.

“Wha...what...Merlin, I’m knackered. What’s -”

Pausing to make a loose gesture in Remus’ direction. Sirius didn’t lift his head, just kept himself tightly wrapped around his lover as though he’d evaporate should he let go.

“Dom drop.”

Pause. 

“Oh, Remus.”

He didn’t even have a moment to think before he was acting on impulse, falling to his knees to crawl across the space. At his touch, Remus immediately shuddered, pulling away from Sirius to drop his forehead against James’ chest. Sirius froze. James froze. Remus exhaled.

“I’ve got you. It’s okay, we’re right here.”

Remus a gave nothing more than a muffled mumble into that toned chest, and all James could find it in him to do, was wap his arms around him. 

“I’m sorry. I so sorry. I don’t deserve you. Either of you. If you don’t want me -”  
“Stop it. I was angry. I...I still am, but of course I want you, Rem. We both do. Pads?”  
“Always will, Moons.”

Sirius finally moved. Crawling across the floor to sit beside James for his arms to wrap around both of them.

“You’re okay. We’re okay. We’ve got you.”


End file.
